majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Morris
Vincent Morris was a man who murdered his wife and then eight years later killed a priest to cover up his first murder. History In 2004, for an unknown reason, Vincent murdered his wife. He subsequently wrapped her body up in a rug from their home, put it in the backseat of her car and hid the car in a storage unit her rented thirty miles from their home under an alias. To cover up the murder, Vincent reported her missing and rented an apartment in Cabo San Lucas under her name. Seven years later, Vincent was involved in a five-car pileup on the freeway in which three people died. Seriously injured himself, Vincent believed that he would die and asked for Last Rites. Father Adam Gray, the priest on-call at the hospital agreed and performed Last Rites upon Vincent. Due to his belief of his impending death and as part of Last Rites, Vincent asked Father Adam to pass on a message to his sons David and Michael in which he confessed to killing their mother. Vincent ultimately survived his injuries and Father Adam presumably began to attempt to persuade him to confess his crime to the police. Refusing to do so and panicked about what Father Adam could reveal to the police, Vincent began plotting the priest's murder. As part of this, on March 23, Vincent rented an apartment in Father Adam's name in the apartment building that he managed. Vincent took pictures of many young girls from a local elementary school and hung them on a closet wall in the apartment to help frame Father Adam as a pedophile and cover up the true reason for the murder. Six months after the car accident and eight years after his wife's murder, Vincent made a call posing as a doctor requesting that Father Adam perform Last Rites upon a patient at the apartment he had set up. As the priest performed Last Rites, Vincent, hidden under the bed covers, suddenly stabbed Father Adam in the neck and murdered him. Vincent made Father Adam's finger touch the shutter on the camera he took all of the pictures with to add to the setup and attempted to drive Father Gray to his storage unit to dump his body and car with Mrs. Morris' body and car. However, Vincent didn't anticipate that the priest's car was nearly out of gas and as such, he could not make it back to his car and dump site. As a backup plan, Vincent dumped the car and body in the parking lot of the elementary school he took the pictures in. Because he could not make it back to his own car that night, it was towed and Vincent was forced to get it out of impound the next morning. As the Major Crimes Division investigated the murder, they received the address of the call Father Adam had received and were led to the apartment by Vincent in his role as the building manager. The police initially fell for his ruse and requested Vincent help them identify the person who rented the apartment. However, the ruse quickly began to fall through when the handwriting on the fake lease failed to match that in Father Adam's journal. Furthermore, the pictures Vincent took did not match the type of pictures taken by a sexual predator and were taken at times when Father Adam was well-documented as being elsewhere. Upon learning that only Vincent's fingerprints were found on the lease besides the police's, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson began to grow suspicious of Vincent who was the one person in the perfect position to rent the apartment in Father Gray's name and thus frame him. Furthermore, Lieutenant Andy Flynn found the Missing Person's report on Mrs. Morris and the accident report with Vincent's name in it as well as the connection Father Adam had to the hospital the night of the accident. Father Callhoun, after going through Father Adam's journals, discovered the names of Vincent's sons in an entry dated the same night as the accident, indicating that he had given Last Rites, but the journal failed to state what the message had been. Given the fact that in both Mrs. Morris' disappearance and Father Adam's death a rug went missing, it was quickly realized that there was no coincidence and it became suspected that Vincent murdered his wife as well. Johnson subsequently had Vincent followed in case he did something suspicious or they needed to arrest him. After Flynn found the report on Vincent's car being towed thirty miles from his home and Lieutenant Michael Tao found that Father Adam's car was almost out of gas, the detectives quickly put together Vincent's true intentions following the murder, foiled only because the priest's car didn't have enough gas. Detective David Gabriel located the storage facility three blocks from where the car was towed. Johnson sent most of the squad to the facility with the fake lease to look for a contract from eight years before with handwriting matching that on the fake lease and a cadaver dog. Using the fake lease, the detectives located the correct storage unit where the cadaver dog went wild. Searching the storage unit, Lieutenant Louie Provenza located Mrs. Morris' car and her body which was recovered. At the same time, Johnson had Vincent brought in for questioning by her and Lieutenant Julio Sanchez. Vincent claimed that his car died and he called a cab to get home and had read the sign wrong which was why he was so far from home. Johnson then brought up the terrible freeway car crash from six months before which Vincent acknowledged as a close call. Julio then told Vincent that they knew he had called for Last Rites and confessed to Father Adam who had then wrote it down. Vincent doubted that Father Adam would've done so as it would've been a violation of his vows and brushed off questions about being Catholic and stated that many people called for priests in hospitals. Julio told Vincent that the priest had been murdered in one of his apartments, but Vincent claimed not to remember him. Johnson and Julio asked if Vincent remembered giving Father Adam the names of his sons and if after confessing he had asked Father Adam to give his sons a message about the murder he had had hidden for so many years. Both detectives point out that Vincent said something to Father Adam on his deathbed and that after he didn't die, it made Vincent anxious, especially as Father Adam was likely urging him to confess to the police. Johnson suggested that Vincent could confess to what he really did to his wife or how he murdered the now-inconvenient Father Adam and attempted to frame him as a child molester and ruin Father Adam's good name. As Johnson received word from Buzz Watson that Mrs. Morris' body had been found, Vincent found it amusing that she thought he would confess to everything. Johnson admitted to not expecting him to tell her everything he had Father Adam, particularly as she could not absolve him for his sins. Vincent told them that they had no evidence and asked for a lawyer. As Julio went to put Vincent under arrest for the murders of his wife and Father Adam, he promised that the next time Vincent received Last Rites, at his execution, Julio would be there with Vincent's sons to make sure Vincent waved goodbye to them before he died. Vincent continued to express confidence that he would get away with his crimes, only to have Johnson inform him that they had found his wife's body. Vincent immediately lost his confidence and smug attitude and became visibly terrified. Known Victims *Mrs. Morris (murdered and then hid her body in a storage unit for eight years) *Father Adam Gray (stabbed in the side of the neck with a knife) Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 7 #"Last Rites" Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Murderers